Innocent Angel
by Charlottees
Summary: She was just a little girl he stumbled apon and was forced to take in, but what happens when he finds out she's more than just any human girl, or that she could indeed be a great use to him? Will he put her life in danger for his own selfish needs, or will he care just a little to much?
1. Chapter 1

Kol sat at a bar, a bored expression playing on his face. He lazily stirred his drink, before downing the shot in one. He scanned his surroundings, hoping to find a tasty snack, he didn't, they were all drunk, and alcohol infested blood never tasted as good as the pure stuff. He was about to give up when he felt a light touch on shoulder, turning his head he came face to face with a young woman. She couldn't have been older than 30, she had long brown hair, greyish bluish eyes, pale skin and was quite tall. Discreetly sniffing her he smirked, almost completely alcohol free!

"Well, what's a man like you doing sitting alone at the bar" she asked lowly, fluttering her eyelashes. Kol smiled charmingly, looks like he just scored himself some easy company and a tasty snack.

"Looking for someone like you, I'm Kol," she laughed, biting her lip.

"I'm Lea" Licking his lips he offered her a drink, careful not to order anything to strong. After only 3 drinks she was already in his lap making out with him, Kol wasn't surprised though; no woman could resist him for longer than a few minutes.

"How about we go back to yours?" he asked seductively, nipping her ear. For a moment she seemed reluctant, before a lazy smile appeared on her face, leaning down to his lips she whispered,

"As you wish" that was all it took for Kol to sweep her up and drag her from the bar, _tonight would be a fun one_, he thought to himself, laughing inwardly at the naïve young girl on top of him.

Daisy sat in her room alone, reading her favourite book Alice in Wonderland; it wasn't one of those silly picture books, but a proper one with lots of words. She sat on her bed, flicking the pages when she'd done reading them, snuggling up to her beloved stuffed toy Mr. Boo.

Her room wasn't much, in fact it was what was supposed to be a closet under the stairs, it could just about fit her small single bed and toys in, not that she had many. But she treasured all the toys and books she had, they were her only source of entertainment. Her mother had locked her in here, it was all very Harry Potter really, yes she had read the books, and she was very clever for her age. Her mummy wasn't the nicest woman in the world, but never the less Daisy was grateful her mother hadn't drowned her already like she had promised to, she shivered at the thought.

Somewhere she'd read drowning was a horrid way to die, fighting for air, for life. Its what made us all so human, fighting for what we wanted, believed in. Yet Daisy didn't confide in violence. Suddenly Daisy heard the door slam, and a male voice saying things she couldn't hear properly. She knew what this meant, her mother was home, and by the sound of it, she had company again. She silently turned her light off and tucked herself into bed, having already had her nightie on. The last thing Daisy heard before she fell asleep was her mother moaning and screaming, she had once asked if mother had been in pain the morning after she heard her mother screaming, she had simply told her she was feeling a different emotion, not pain, pleasure.

Kol grinned in victory at the woman below him, screaming his name. He starting moving faster, pushing into her harder, causing her to groan and yell. A while later once he'd had his fun, he decided he was hungry, turning to the naked girl next to him, he looked her in the eyes.

"Do not scream or be afraid, everything is ok," he said, before plunging his fangs into her soft neck, draining every drop of her sweet blood from her body. Once he was done he sat up, licking the wound clean. He dropped her lifeless body to the bed, deciding he was tired he quickly made the decision he'd come back in a few days to dispose of her body, whenever he could make time, and if someone just happened to stop by and find her, then that was just unfortunate for them. Chuckling deviously he walked away, having had his fun for tonight.

Daisy was tired, and hungry and thirsty. She'd been in this cupboard for almost 5 days, having only a small water bottle to drink from.

Now that that had gone she wasn't sure how long she could last for, this was the longest her mother had kept her in here. She had tried screaming and banging but her mum hadn't come to save her. She was lonely down here, and she really didn't want to die alone. Hearing the door slam Daisy began to yell, and bang on the cupboard door with all the strength she had left in her, hoping to be saved. The last thing she saw was a bright light and a tall figure before she was consumed by darkness.

Kol walked happily along the road, a slight swing in his step, he'd just had a delicious snack, what he'd enjoyed the most though was chasing after her, the hunt. Having some spare time on his hands he decided to go see if the woman he drank from last week had been properly disposed of, what was her name again Leanne? Lee? No umm Lea! That was it. Kol found the small apartment easily, and to say one thing it was a hell of allot uglier in daylight. Sighing he swung open the door, he walked to the woman's bedroom finding her still lying there only she was starting to smell, holding his nose he decided to leave her there, he couldn't really care less if she rotted there in fact.

He was _not_ touching that smelly body. He was just about to leave when he heard some faint shouting, no his ears must have been picking up something from next door, but he was pretty sure it was coming from this apartment. The voice was yelling, "mummy" or something, following the sound he found it lead him to a door that lead to what must've been a cupboard under the stars or something, he went to open when he realized it was locked. From the outside. He opened the door to find something he did not expect to.

AN: Hi this is a new story, let me know if you like it? i'm only just getting started!


	2. Chapter 2

For a few moments Kol didn't move, he just stared in bewilderment at the sight in front of him. Do you know what it was? A bloody child. She was a girl, and she couldn't have been older than 3 or 4, Kol suddenly realized she was probably hurt; she had just passed out on the ground. Reluctantly he leant down to her and scooped her up into his arms, he peaked his head into the cupboard for a minute to see it was her freaking room, what the hell? Kol really couldn't be bothered with looking after annoying children so quickly made the decision to drop her off on next doors doorstep. He walked out of the ghastly apartment and to the next house along, their only neighbors. He went and knocked on the door and then used vampire speed to hide behind a building and watch who the owner of the house was, a fat middle aged man having fag came out with a base ball bat and started shouting "Get here, I'll kill ya all".

Kol was loosing his patience, obviously he couldn't leave the child on his doorstep, all Kol wanted to do was go home and maybe have another snack. The young girls body felt warm against his chest, and her little legs weren't long enough to even wrap all the way around his waist. Sighing he worked out he'd have to take her to a café or something to get her something to eat, and then he realized, her mother was dead, she'd been in that bloody cupboard for 5 days! Kol quickened his pace, thinking about how weak humans needed food and drink at least once a day. Spotting a small diner across the road, he crossed and walked in finding out it wasn't up to his standards.

Nevertheless, he walked up to counter and ordered a full English breakfast and milkshake, then went to sit down and wait for it. Kol didn't know what to do about the passed out girl, most bystanders guessed she was asleep he thought, but that didn't change the fact that she wasn't. He didn't really want the pest to wake up though, the little he knew about infants was that they couldn't talk, read, write, eat themselves, and that they cried all the time. He couldn't be bothered with all that. He sat her on the table, her limp body fell over so he had to support her, after shaking her a few times and splashing her face lightly with water she opened her little eyes, and dare Kol say it but they were cute, wide bright blue eyes. She looked around confused for a moment before looking back to Kol, her eyes questioning him. Just then the food came over.

"Right um person, your probably hungry, eat" he tried and failed to do some sort of hand signal for eating, she just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Who are you, where's Mummy" Kol was surprised for a moment at the soft, quiet voice that had come from the girls mouth, with proper words no less.

"Aw such a sweet little girl you have there, gosh she's very clever, my little one didn't start talking in full sentences until he was 5, how adorable" Kol looked up to find some middle aged woman had just rudely decided to comment that he was some sort of father or something, he was about to snap at her when she walked away smiling. Turing back to the little girl he scowled, then he looked up to see she had her arms crossed and was looking at him expectantly, then he remembered the question.

"I'm a friend of mummy's and I'll be…looking after you for a few days" he forced the words out, wanting nothing more then to run away and leave the girl here.

"Now eat up, you must be hungry" the got down from the table and sat opposite him, her head barely reached the top of the table, he laughed when she sat up on her knees to reach the food.

"So what's your name…person?"

"Daisy Flower, what's your name sir?" Kol was again shocked she knew so many words, but he couldn't help but feel superior with her calling him sir.

"I'm Kol" she nodded and continued eating her food, once she was finished she politely put her knife and fork together. Kol realized he would have to take the girl home with him, maybe after Elijah's lectured him he could look after the little thing, he knew of more of human children than Kol.

"Come on then…Daisy we're going to go back to my house now" Daisy nodded and skipped out the door, Kol followed silently, staring intently at the small girl, it wouldn't be long before the thing tired herself out and _he_ would have to carry her, sighing he caught up with her.

Daisy did not know who this strange man was, but if he was a friend of mothers she would respect that and go with him, she could tell he was not a man you should test, he did not seem like that nice of a guy. But Daisy didn't dwell on that, we all had darkness inside our hearts, and we all held secrets.

"Not much longer, I'm sure you must be very tired, the car is just up here" Kol said, Daisy didn't like the way he was suggesting she couldn't even walk up the road, so she said something.

"Excuse me sir, my legs may be little but I walk just as fast and far as you" Kol laughed, amused she thought so, she'd definitely think differently if she knew he was a vampire.

"Yes of course sorry" Daisy didn't like the way he was laughing at her, or the fact that sarcasm was laced into his words, but decided against commenting again and angering him. They reached a nice car, it was sleek and black, and Daisy thought it was Porsche, she knew this because she had read an article on cars. Kol opened the door for her to jump in, she buckled her seatbelt up when she got in, and Kol started up the car. After about 10 minutes of Kol changing the radio station and shaking his head muttering "Horrid modern music" we arrived at what looked to be a mansion.

Kol went around the car to open the door for Daisy to find she was already standing outside of the car. He looked at the girl before she grabbed his hand and led him to the door, he was shocked that she had just done that but her grip was tight so he just left her hand in his, and her warm little hand was quite comforting. When they reached the door and swung it open he heard the voice of his siblings in the living room. Taking a deep breath he decided he was ready, here we go.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter, thank you for all your reviews and faves and follows, they made me smile!


End file.
